Hasta que el amor verdadero nos separe
by Shionlover
Summary: Solamente porque sea gay no significa que no te ame. Existen diferentes tipos de amores y el nuestro no es de la clase romántica, pero es sincero...así que por favor, cásate conmigo.


**Hola!**

 **Esta idea me llegó de la nada, pero me centré tanto en ella que no pudo evitar escribirla. Espero que les guste ;)**

 _Mejores amigos por siempre…_

Alexy suspiró pensando en Pamela y después sonrió. Recordó aquel día hace tantos años atrás que se conocieron, esa aburrida mañana de viernes en la cual les tocó hacer un proyecto juntos en secundaria. Después de unas cuantas visitas en sus casas, terminaron siendo inseparables.

— _Pudo haber sido amor a primera vista._ —había dicho Alexy en broma hace tiempo considerando su gusto hacia los "musculosos"

— _No porque seas gay significa que no nos amemos._ —dijo la peliverde con seriedad.— _Existen varios tipos de amores, y el nuestro puede no ser común pero es sincero. Eres mi mejor amigo, y eso es mucho más que un simple romance de adolescentes._

Alexy recuerda la forma en la que Pamela le había tomado la mano en aquella ocasión. Tanta dulzura, tanto cariño sincero era algo que se quedaba contigo para siempre.

—¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Alex.—Armin agitó la palma de su mano frente al peliazul.—Sal por un momento de tu mundo de fantasía.

—Mira quién lo dice.—se burló Alexy de su hermano, a lo que él le sacó la lengua. Ambos podían tener veinticuatro años, pero había veces en las que no podían evitar actuar como niños de doce. Lo llevaban en la sangre.

—¿En qué pensabas?—preguntó Armin. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación del peliazul. Un cuarto muy iluminado y lleno de posters con grupos musicales que tanto amaba el chico. A veces deseaba también tener posters de chicos guapos y sin camisa, pero nunca se atrevería mientras no viviera solo.

—No te gustaría saberlo.—le aseguró el chico de ojos rosas.

—Depende, si se trata de chicos desnudos, no gracias.—bromeó el pelinegro y comenzó a reírse cuando recibió un golpe en la espalda de parte de su gemelo.

—Estaba pensando en Pam.

—Oh…

Y la risa se detuvo.

Si hablaran del verdadero "amor a primera vista" ése sería Armin cuando vio a Pamela. Entre los gemelos nunca ha existido envidia o celos, pero vaya que Armin deseaba tener una cercanía con Pamela como la que tenía su hermano...Ella por supuesto, no tenía ni una pequeña idea de los sentimientos de Armin. Él era simplemente un buen amigo con el que jugaba Smash Bros.

—Recordaba el día en que nos conocimos.

—Ya veo.—dijo él un poco más serio.

No podía ser cierto que Armin se pusiera así, aún sabiendo que Alexy es gay.

—Tú sabes que ella nunca me va a gustar.

—Entonces deja la farsa.—el pelinegro lo miró directamente a los ojos. Alexy odiaba que Armin sacara aquel tema a flote.

Para los padres de los gemelos, Alexy y Pamela eran novios desde hace cuatro años. Ella aceptó seguirle el juego porque simplemente nunca le ha dicho 'no' a lo que él le pide. Sería una gran tragedia que se enteraran que Alex no es heterosexual, considerando la reacción que siempre han tenido ante las parejas homosexuales que ven en la televisión o en la calle.

—Tú sabes que no puedo.

—¿Entonces van a seguir fingiendo hasta el momento de sus muertes? Piensa también un poco en ella, ¿Qué tal si verdaderamente se llega a enamorar? No puede seguir adelante gracias a ti.

 _No mueren tus esperanzas, ¿Cierto?_ Le quiso decir Alexy, pero decidió quedarse callado. Después de todo, Armin tenía razón.

—Necesito un poco más de tiempo.—pidió él cerrando los ojos y tomando aire.

Tuvo que abrirlos cuando escuchó el portazo en su habitación. Armin ya no estaba ahí.

Alexy salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina. Necesitaba una taza de café para despejarse un poco.

—Escuché el portazo, ¿Todo bien?—preguntó su padre que leía el periódico en el comedor.

—Todo excelente.—mintió el chico con una sonrisa forzada, a pesar de que su padre tenía la vista clavada en el papel y no en él.

Alexy tomó la taza con su nombre en la alacena y se sirvió dos cucharadas de café, dos de azúcar y un poco de leche.

—¿Vas a ver a Pamela esta noche?

—No, fue a visitar a sus abuelos en Barfleur, regresa en una semana.

Su padre se quedó callado por un momento.

—Dime Alex, ¿En verdad quieres a Pam?

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó cuando su café estuvo listo.

—Llevas cuatro años con ella, y nunca he visto que les des una muestra de afecto más allá de tomarse de la mano.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera correcto hacer algo más frente a ustedes, ¿cierto?

De nuevo un largo silencio.

—A veces me pregunto si en realidad están saliendo o nos escondes algo.—acto seguido, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina, dejando a un estático Alexy con su taza de café en mano…

Cuando Alexy se fue a la cama, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su padre. Mucha gente le temía a las arañas, otras a las alturas, pero él le tenía pavor a que sus padres se enteraran de su farsa y lo dejaran de ver como su hijo.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Su mente pensó en varias ideas en las que lo ayudarían a que pudiera pasar como alguien heterosexual, pero sólo una parecía funcionar, y era la más descabellada de todas.

Un mensaje de buenas noches por parte de Pamela le llegó antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Para la semana siguiente, Alexy ya tenía un plan, lo único que necesitaba ahora era que Pamela aceptara.

Estaba nervioso como nunca antes en su vida. Sus manos le sudaban y las restregaba en sus pantalones para secarlas cada cinco minutos. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón en su cabeza, oídos y muñecas. Paseaba su mirada rápidamente por todas las mesas en el restaurante y los meseros, después miró el reloj.

Cuando estuvo a punto de quejarse mentalmente por la impuntualidad de Pamela, ella apareció frente a él.

—Hola.—saludó ella de la forma más casual posible.

—H-Hola.—si creía que su corazón latía como loco antes, ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no había sido nada..

Ella iba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa azul de manga corta. Su cabello verde y lacio caía libremente hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura.

—¿A qué se debe que me hayas invitado a un lugar tan formal?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Acaso no puedo invitar a mi mejor amiga a un lugar decente de vez en cuando?

—Supongo que ya estaba acostumbrada a McDonald's y Taco Bell.—dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, para después reír.

Platicaron un buen rato como los buenos amigos que eran, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más nervioso se ponía el peliazul. Ella hablaba de su viaje y de las cosas que hizo con sus abuelos. El chico pretendía escucharla, pero sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza en ese momento. Cuando no pudo más con la presión, fue cuando decidió hablar seriamente.

—Pamela, iré al grano.—dijo él mientras tomaba aire.—la razón por la que te invité aquí hoy es porque necesito decirte algo muy serio. Mis padres ya no se están creyendo la historia de nuestra relación, y por eso te voy a pedir algo muy descabellado.

—¿Quieres que nos casemos?—preguntó burlonamente y después rió, pero su sonrisa fue desapareciendo cuando vio la seriedad de Alexy.—¿¡Quieres que nos casemos?!— esta vez preguntó en un tono sorprendentemente agudo.

—S-Sé que esto es difícil de aceptar, pero podríamos hacer que esto funcione.

—¿¡Cómo?!—preguntó ella alzando la voz.

—Nos casamos durante un par de años, después nos divorciamos y ya usaré nuestro drama amoroso como pretexto de no querer tener una relación con una chica nunca más.

—Alexy, lo que acabas de decir es realmente estúpido y me veo obligada a llamarle la atención a tu ignorancia.

—De acuerdo, lo pondré de otra forma. Lo único que te pido es un papel legal que demuestre algo que no soy. No te pido que me ames de una forma romántica, mucho menos sexo o una familia, sólo quiero que seas mi esposa...Una vez me dijiste que no porque fuera gay significaba que no nos podemos amar. Existen varios tipos de amores, y el nuestro no es común pero es sincero, así que te pido que le saquemos provecho a ese amor y te conviertas en mi esposa. Será como un par de buenos amigos que viven juntos, nada más.

Pamela se quedó pensativa por un par de minutos. No hablaba y su rostro no tenía expresión alguna. Finalmente tomó aire y miró al chico con sus profundos ojos azules.

—Mejores amigos viviendo en el mismo techo, ¿cierto?

—Así es, no habrá nada más.

Pamela lo volvió a considerar, y finalmente asintió.

A Alexy le comenzó a dar una risa nerviosa que se la contagió a la peliverde en poco tiempo. No se podía creer que en verdad hubiera aceptado.

—En ese caso, hay que hacerlo formal.—dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ponerse a lado de la chica y quedar en una rodilla. De su chamarra sacó una pequeña cajita negra, que dentro llevaba un anillo dorado con un pequeño diamante.—Pamela Aldrich, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Las miradas curiosas de las demás mesas se fijaron en el par. Las chicas miraban ilusionadas a la pareja, como si estuvieran dentro de una película romántica.

Pamela asintió un poco insegura, pero después sonrió y Alexy le puso el anillo. Todos alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir y dar gritos de ánimos. El chico se levantó y ella también para quedar ambos de pie, frente a frente. La pareja pensó en lo mismo en cuanto se vieron a los ojos. Se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, siendo ese el primer acto de la gran farsa que iban a crear.

 _Perdóname Armin…_ Pensó el gemelo cuando el remordimiento le cruzó por la mente como una bala.

 **¿Qué les parece? Espero que les haya gustado por lo menos un poquito. Acepto aplausos, abrazos, besos, chocolates, críticas constructivas y unos cuantos tomatazos.**

 **Por cierto, sé que los padres de los gemelos no tienen ni una pizca de homofóbicos, pero si no, no habría historia xD**

 **Un beso enorme para todos ustedes 030**

 **SALUDOS!**


End file.
